Skyward
| Image = Skyward.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Travis Willingham as Grog Strongjaw. | ChapterNum = 1 | EpNum = 15 | GnSNum = C1E15 | Airdate = 2015-06-25 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 4:09:01 | VOD = http://geekandsundry.com/critical-role-episode-15/ | Podcast = http://criticalrolepodcast.geekandsundry.com/e/episode-15-skyward/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the fifteenth episode of the first season of Critical Role. With the arrival of the envoys of Bahamut and the holy container in which to transport the evil Horn of Orcus, Vox Machina prepares to travel to the distant and ancient city of Vasselheim. Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' "The party had just recently completed an extensive quest through the Underdark beneath the dwarven city of Kraghammer, in which they battled with mind flayers, and duergar, and eventually a giant crazed beholder that was possessed by an ancient artifact called the Horn of Orcus. Upon defeating the beholder and making a dramatic escape thanks to Tiberius, back to their home town of Emon, they met with the Council of Tal'Dorei, which they are a part of, to discuss what they should do with this great ancient evil artifact, the Horn of Orcus. The Council discussed it, most of the knowledge seemed to be that it could not or there is no known way to destroy it, and the best means of dealing with it would be to reseal it in a place where it would be safe, forgotten, and hopefully never rediscovered. It was decided amongst the Council that the safest place to do that is on the distant land of Othanzia, where there is a capital city known as Vasselheim. There, supposedly, is the most well-known and holiest and oldest place of Kima's order of worship, of the great platinum dragon Bahamut, of which she is a paladin, and supposedly they have facilities or means of sealing it away. So it was decided that they would send away for a holy container that could contain this evil without any worry of corruption or escape, carry it then via skyship over the ocean to the distant land of Othanzia, to Vasselheim the capital city and seal it away. After which they went on a shopping spree to Gilmore's Glorious Goods, and met everyone's favorite mage and item-creator extraordinaire." Part I 's reaction to being accused of wanting to spy on Pike when she's naked|artist=Jessica Huegel (@Cryptobaffling)|source=https://twitter.com/Cryptobaffling/status/614276208730181632}}]] The party finishes their necessary purchases within the city of Emon in preparation for their journey to Vasselheim—the world's oldest surviving stronghold of civilization—on the continent of Issylra to the west of Tal'Dorei. With the arrival of the envoys of Bahamut, and the holy container in which to transport the evil Horn of Orcus, Vox Machina is granted permission to embark from Emon on a skyship across the Ozmit Sea toward the distant city of Vasselheim. Break Part II As they traverse the expansive ocean, the ship is suddenly besieged by a band of wyvern- and griffon-riding bandits, tossing the deckhands overboard to their deaths. Vox Machina enters the fray, defending the skyship, and even taking a prisoner in the process. With the battle over, and the ark still safe, the party prepares for their arrival in a strange, foreign land... Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth * Percival de Rolo * Scanlan Shorthalt * Tiberius Stormwind * Grog Strongjaw * Pike Trickfoot * Trinket * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia New * Karen * The Everlight * Scalebearer Vorack * Scalebearer Desona * Damon * Teera Returning * Shaun Gilmore * Allura Vysoren * Tofor Brotoras * Assum Emring * Lady Kima of Vord Mentioned * Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III * Highbearer Vord Inventory Quotations External Links * Episode transcript References Art: